Promesse
by WatchFang
Summary: Di Hogwarts lah, putra sulung dari Keluarga Black terbebas dari kungkungan segala doktrin yang diberikan oleh Ibu dan Ayahnya tentang status darah. Dan, di Hogwarts pula, dia bertemu dengan tiga orang anak laki-laki yang berlainan sifat/ This's our promise / Marauders Fic for Clarione's Birthday! / Selamat Berkurang Umur! /o/
1. Prologue

_A Special Fic for Clarione's Birthday_

* * *

**Promesse**

by WatchFang

* * *

**.**

**Harry Potter belongs to JK. Rowling**

_And I gain no profit from this making fic_

_also I have no this cover image_

.

**PROLOGUE**

**.**

Aku ….

Hanyalah putra sulung dari Keluarga Tua yang sangat maniak sekali akan kemurnian darah. Tak ada yang dapat kubanggakan dari hal itu.

Jika kau berpikir aku beruntung terlahir dari keluarga itu, _kau salah besar!_

Aku tak butuh tumpukan emas yang menggunung di Gringotts, kepingan Galleon yang ada di sakuku, nama keluarga terkenal yang kusandang, status Darah-murni,_ atau_, paras yang tampan. Tidak! Tidak sama sekali aku menginginkan ini semua.

Aku pernah berpikir.

Lebih baik aku terlahir sebagai Darah-campuran atau bahkan Darah-lumpur sekalian. Itu akan sangat menyenangkan bagiku. Yang penting, aku memiliki keluarga yang hangat. Tidak hanya dicekoki dengan ini-itu, seperti:

"_Kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan Muggle menjijikan itu."_

atau

"_Contoh saja kakak sepupumu. Kau harus masuk Slytherin. Tempat yang paling mulia yang cocok untukmu."_

Membosankan mendengarkan hal seperti ini yang monoton dan selalu berulang.

Hingga tibalah hari dimana aku memimpikan hal ini. Keluar dari kungkungan rumah dan segala _tetek bengek_ doktrin Keluarga Berdarah Murni lainnya.

Hogwarts.

Dan … di sanalah aku bertemu mereka. Tiga orang anak laki-laki yang berlainan sifat. Dan kami pun berikrar bersama.

Inilah kisahku. Bersama mereka. Marauders.

.

.

* * *

And this's our promise,

"_**We solemnly swear that I am up no too good."**_

* * *

.

.

**A/N:**

**Promesse : Janji**

**Prologue : Prolog**

.

Hello! Senangnya bisa menulis Maruders lagi, Sirius' PoV pulaa /o/

Udah lama ga nulis ini #ingetfirstfic #dorr

Buat Mamah Nyuun, selamat berkurang umur #eh

Chap pertama menyusul ya!

.

.

Serang, 01-10-2013 23.00

Fang


	2. Pertemuan Pertama

"Kau ingat apa yang selalu Ibu katakan, Sirius?"

Anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu menoleh ke arah ibunya dan mendengus. Tentu, dia sudah hapal di luar kepala petuah-petuah yang sering diberikan oleh ibunya itu. Ibu yang sangat amat _freak_ bila berhubungan dengan status darah.

Walburga Black menghela napas. "Kau sama sekali tak berubah. Sudah berapa kali Ibu ajarkan, jangan sekali-kali kau mendengus atau memutar matamu bila orangtuamu berbicara. Ah, kau memang tak seperti adikmu itu."

Dari ekor matanya, Sirius bisa melihat senyum kemenangan tersungging di wajah Regulus. Ah, lagi-lagi berakhir seperti ini. _Dibanding-bandingkan dengan adikmu …. _"Aku tahu, Ibu. Sangat mengerti malah. Tapi, apa sih bedanya, Darah-murni, Darah-campuran, dan Darah-lumpur? Mereka sama-sama bisa sihir, bukan?"

Ups. Rupanya Sirius melontarkan pertanyaan yang salah. Dia bisa melihat rahang ibunya kini mengeras.

"Kau. masih belum jera juga untuk terus menanyakan itu," Walburga mencibir, "berhentilah bersifat konyol, Sirius. Berkelakuan saja seperti adikmu itu. Dan, jaga mulutmu. Kita akan bertemu dengan Paman Abraxas dan Paman Cygnus di Peron Sembilan Tiga Perempat nanti."

Sirius menghela napas lelah. Bertemu dengan sepupu-sepupunya yang sama_ freak_nya dengan ibunya itu.

Dia benci. Benci akan dunianya. Berusaha menstabilkan emosinya yang meledak-ledak, dia berkonsentrasi akan laju troli yang didorongnya itu.

.

.

**Promesse**

By WatchFang

**Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

I gain no profit from this making fic, I have no all of the characters and also I have no this cover image

.

_A Special Fic for Commander of Random Corps, and my beloved mom_

_**Clarione**_

.

.

Bagian Satu

Pertemuan Pertama

.

.

"Aku tak tahu, mengapa ibu selalu membanding-bandingkan aku denganmu, Kak," Regulus, adiknya yang hanya berjarak satu tahun selisihnya dari Sirius berusaha mengimbangi langkahnya dengan setengah berlari, "padahal, kau kan lebih tampan dariku. Kak."

Sirius mendengus mendengar opini dari adik tunggalnya itu. "Yeah. Tentu saja aku lebih tampan darimu, Reggy. Aku kan bintang Sirius. Bintang yang paling terang di rasi _Canis Major_." Dia menoleh ke arah adiknya dan menyeringai bangga.

Regulus memutar mata hitamnya. "Dan, berbentuk seperti anjing." Dia menghindar dengan tepat ketika Sirius melemparkan dengan asal dua butir kacang _Bertie Botts_—Kacang Segala Rasa—dan menangkapnya, kemudian menjejalkan ke mulutnya. "Tapi, aku serius dengan ucapanku, Kak. Lihatlah ke arah sana." Regulus mengunyah sembari mengarahkan jemarinya yang berkulit putih pucat ke segerombolan gadis yang mengikik sambil tersenyum tersipu-sipu ke arah mereka. "Darah Black yang mengalir dalam tubuh kita memang sangat terbukti manjur! Manjur memikat wani—," Regulus terbatuk-batuk, "—ugh. Kacang rasa kotoran telinga."

Sirius tergelak. Di balik kesuraman hidupnya yang telah terdoktrin dengan status darah yang menjijikan itu, dia sangat menyayangi adiknya. Adiknya yang memang mau menerima segala hal kekonyolan dan keabsurdan pikirannya itu. Regulus juga memahami kejengahan Sirius akan doktrin tersebut. Dia mengernyitkan alis. "Kau kenapa, Reggy? Senyum-senyum seperti itu?"

Regulus memperlihatkan cengirannya sambil menunjuk syal berwarna hijau perak yang melingkari lehernya. "Itu lucu. Kau tahu? Terlihat seperti yang diharapkan Ibu. Err, Slytherin."

Sepasang mata kelabu Sirius membelalak. Kaget ketika melihat warna syal yang melingkari lehernya. "Aku terlalu terburu-buru!" umpatnya sambil melepas lingkaran kain berwana hijau dengan sulaman ular perak.

Regulus memasang muka datarnya kembali. "Hei, Kak. Kau akan masuk ke Slytherin, kan?"

Sirius hanya mengangkat bahu. Pikirannya mengelana, jauh berpikir. Sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya. Ide yang akan membuat Ibunya bisa mati berdiri ketika menerima kabar ini. Perlahan seulas seringai mengembang di bibirnya.

O

O

O

Regulus membantunya untuk mengemasi barang-barang Sirius ke dalam troli ketika mereka telah sampai ke Peron Tiga Perempat di Stasiun King's Cross. Ibu dan Ayahnya telah berjalan jauh di depan mereka. Sirius mempersiapkan diri untuk bertemu dengan para sepupunya nanti. Dia mendorong trolinya dengan amat perlahan.

Paman Cygnus dan Bibi Druella telah tiba terlebih dahulu. Diikuti dengan ketiga anak perempuannya—yang juga sepupu Sirius. Di sebelahnya, berdiri dua pria dengan rambut pirang platina yang sama. Abraxas dan Lucius Malfoy.

"Ah, rupanya Mr. Malfoy muda ini telah tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang tampan, ya?"

Sirius mendengus mendengar perkataan Ibunya yang diakhiri dengan delikan sebal dari sepupu _blonde_nya yang merupakan pemuja pemuda Malfoy itu.

"Mr. Black ini masuk tahun pertama ya di Hogwarts?" tanya Abraxas, sepasang mata kelabunya menyipit angkuh.

"Anda salah, Paman. Regulus masuk Hogwarts dua tahun mendatang," kata Sirus, meski dia menyadari bahwa pertanyaannya itu ditujukan pada dirinya.

Ibunya menginjak ujung sepatu hitam Sirius. "Ah, dia memang suka becanda. Sirius memang masuk tahun pertamanya."

"Bagus. Putra Orion memang tampan. Keturunan Darah-murni memang menghasilkan kualitas penyihir yang baik. Tempat terbaik anak-anak kita adalah Slytherin. Asrama paling bersih yang tak ternodai darah kotor dari para kaum Darah-lumpur. Tch. Darah-lumpur itu—"

Di belakang ibunya, Sirius terbatuk-batuk, enggan mendengarkan lebih lanjut perkataan Abraxas. Dia memang telah terbiasa dengan doktrin yang menjengahkan ini. Telinganya sudah tak kuat dan mulutnya sudah tak sanggup untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata manis lagi. Terlebih, dia lelah meringis karena sang Ibu selalu menginjak ujung sepatunya untuk memperingatinya agar bersikap manis.

"Ibu, kurasa Sirius butuh ke kamar mandi. Sedari tadi dia terus saja meringis menahannya," kata Regulus kalem.

'_Merlin, dari sekian alasan, mengapa Regulus memilih alasan _'panggilan darurat ke toilet'_ untuk menolongnya dari segala kejengahan ini?'_ batin Sirius.

Walburga menoleh ke arah Sirius dan dengan isyarat kibasan tangannya, Sirius segera menjauh dari percakapan menjemukan ini. "Setelah dari toilet, aku langsung mencari kompartemen, Bu, Yah. Sampai jumpa Natal nanti!" teriak Sirius sambil mendorong trolinya cepat-cepat sebelum ditarik paksa oleh sang Ibu menggunakan Mantra Panggil.

Sirius mengedarkan sepasang manik kelabu gelapnya. Sepanjang peron telah dipenuhi murid-murid Hogwarts yang siap berangkat, dan juga para orang tua yang mengantarkan anak-anaknya. _'Memberi pelukan perpisahan, mungkin?'_ pikir Sirius kecut.

"Kau tak berterima kasih padaku, Kak."

Troli Sirius nyaris terbalik saat merasakan tepukan singkat di bahunya. Dia mendapati pemuda dengan sepasang manik kelabu gelap yang sama persis dengan milikya tengah menatap sendu. "Ah, kupikir kau masih di situ, _Reggy_."

Regulus mendecakkan lidahnya. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Sudah kubilang, jangan memanggilku dengan kata itu."

Sirius terkekeh dan meremas rambut hitam sang adik. "Karena kau gemar mengerucutkan bibir saat kesal. Seperti anak perempuan saja."

Regulus memukul bahunya. Kemudian, tatapannya berubah menjadi serius. Hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan oleh adiknya yang manja ini. "Kau janji akan mengirimiku burung hantu setiap hari kan?"

Sirius mengangguk.

"Kau akan masuk asrama mana nanti, Kak?"

Sirius menerawang, kembali mengingat ide jahilnya untuk membuat sang Ibu mati berdiri ketika mendapati kabar ini. Dia menyeringai.

"Dari seringaianmu, aku tahu kau pasti memiliki rencana yang buruk?" tebak Regulus, mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau benar. Kau adik yang pengertian, eh?" jawab Sirius sambil menepuk keras bahu adiknya.

"Kau boleh masuk asrama manapun selain Slytherin. Asal, jangan Gryffindor."

"Mengapa?"

Regulus mendesah. "Kata Bella, Gryffindor adalah musuh abadi Slytherin. Dan, aku tak mau kalau kita bermusuhan pada akhirnya."

Sirius menggelengkan kepalanya. "Pikiranmu yang suci telah terkotori oleh Bella. Dia memang sama dengan Bibi Druella dan Ibu kita yang maniak keagungan Darah—"

"Sudah, Kak. Aku tak mau berdebat denganmu," sela Regulus, "pemikiran kita memang beda. Tapi, aku tetap menyayangimu dengan pikiran absurdmu itu." Dia menonjok bahu Sirius main-main.

Sirius pura-pura mengelap mata, berlagak sok menangis. "Aduh … kau membuatku terharu dengan pidato pengakuan sayangmu."

Regulus kembali menonjok bahu Sirius yang terkekeh. Sebelum pandangannya jatuh pada sosok di seberang mereka. "Kak, lihatlah!"

Sirius mengikuti arah pandang adiknya dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut cokelat terang dengan wajah yang sangat pucat sedang berjuang mendorong trolinya. Ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Bajunya pun lusuh dan warnanya pudar. Jalannya lemas, seolah tak ada tenaga untuk menopangnya berjalan.

"Dia seperti orang tebakanku, pastilah dia orang yang sangat miskin. Yah, kuharap, dia Darah-campuran. Kalau Darah-lumpur, sangat mengenaskan sekali nasibnya—"

"Cukup, Reg!" sela Sirius. "Kukira, tadi kita sudah mencapai kesepakatan tentang pemahaman dan prinsip kita tentang stastus darah," Sirius mengingatkan. Matanya menyipit.

Regulus menutup mulutnya cepat. "Maaf, aku lupa—"

Sirius beranjak. Meninggalkan Regulus yang masih menggumamkan serentetan perminataan maaf. "Sudahlah, aku mau cari kompartemen. Pluit tanda keberangkatan sudah berbunyi tadi." Dia mendorong trolinya ke arah kereta berwarna merah dengan uap mengepul di atasnya. Hogwarts Express telah siap berangkat.

Tiba-tiba, Regulus memeluknya dari belakang. "Maafkan aku, Kak. Sungguh," bisiknya. Suaranya reisak-isak.

Sirius melepas pelukan Regulus dan tetap beranjak. Mengacuhkan isakan maaf dari sang adik. Entah mengapa, hatinya terlanjur terluka mendengar penuturan Regulus tadi.

O

O

O

Sirius melewati orang-orang yang berdesakan sampai dia tiba di gerbong kosong yanag berada di tengah kereta. Dia mulai mengangkat dan mendorong kopernya lewat pintu kereta, kemudian menaiki undakan. Dia menarik koper-kopernya, mencari kompartemen yang masih kosong. Cissy dan Bella sudah berada di kompartemennya, bersama dengan teman-teman Drah-murninya tentu saja. Sirius mendengus, dengan cepat dia menarik koper-kopernya menjauh dari kedua sepupunya. Dia tak tahan mendengar doktrin menyebalkan tersebut.

Kompartemen yang berada di gerbong keenam ini masih banyak yang kosong. Mungkin, karena letaknya yang terlalu jauh untuk dijangkau. Sirius menggeser pintunya dan meletakkan koper-kopernya yang besar di bagasi yang terletak di atas tempat duduk. Dia memandang keluar melalui jendela.

Atensinya menangkap anak lelaki berambut hitam acak-acakkan dengan kacamata bundar bertengger di hidungnya. Sirius memperkirakan bahwa si anak lelaki tersebut seumuran dengannya. Anak lelaki itu berkutat dari penolakannya terhadap ibunya yang tengah menyisiri rambut hitamnya. Anak lelaki itu terus saja menggeleng—meronta—tak membiarkan ibunya merapikan rambutnya. Sementara, si ayah tergelak melihat usaha pemberontakan putranya itu.

Sirius mendesah. Rasa iri diam-diam menyelinap ke dalam hatinya. Kalau boleh memilih, dia lebih baik dilahirkan dari keluarga yang tak mempunyai status darah atau gelar kebangsawanan. Dia ingin merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga. Omelan dari ibu yang memang menyangkut hal-hal yang semestinya dibicarakan. Bukan omelan mengenai status darah.

"Pemisi."

Suara pintu yang bergeser membangunkan Sirius dari pikirannya itu.

"Bolehkah aku bergabung denganmu?" tanya anak laki-laki berambut hitam acak-acakkan dengan kacamata bundar yang bertengger di hidungnya. Dia menyeret satu buah koper yang sangat besar.

Sirius mengangguk. Dia memperhatikan anak laki-laki itu—anak laki-laki yang sama dengan yang dilihatnya di luar tadi—menaruh barang bawaanya di sudut kompartemen.

"Kenalkan, aku James. James Potter, baru memulai tahun pertama," ujar anak laki-laki itu, mengulurkan tangan ke arah Sirius sambil memperlihatkan cengirannya. Kacamata bundarnya melorot hingga ujung hidungnya.

Sirius menyambut uluran tangan tersebut, "Aku Sirius. Sirius Black. Tahun pertama juga, sama denganmu."

James mengangguk dan duduk di samping Sirius dan mengeluarkan bola emas dengan sayap yang mengepak.

"Bukankah itu Snitch?"

James mengangguk. Sepasang matanya melebar. "Ini replikanya. Hadiah dari ayah."

"Biar kutebak, kau pasti ingin bermain Quidditch, 'kan?"

James kembali mengangguk dengan besemangat. "Kau suka Qudiidtch juga?"

Detik berikutnya, Sirius sudah tenggelam dengan serunya membicarakan tentang seluk-beluk Quidditch bersama teman barunya itu. Beruntung dia memiliki Regulus, yang sama-sama terobesi dengan Quidditch, sama seperti teman barunya ini.

.

Sirius hanya menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu kompartemen terbuka diikuti dengan seorang anak perempuan berambut merah menyala masuk. Dia mengernyitkan alis. Anak perempuan itu tanpa permisi, langsung duduk di pojok kompartemen dekat jendela—berseberangan dengan tempat duduk Sirius. Ada bekas aliran air mata di wajahnya yang putih. Dia duduk meringkuk di sudut. Wajahnya menekan sisi jendela, sehingga Sirius tak bisa melihat wajahnya lebih jauh dan kembali larut dalam ocehan James mengenai harga-harga sapu yang ingin dibelinya.

Pintu kompartemen kembali bergeser.

Kali ini menampakkan seorang anak laki-laki dengan hidung bengkok dan rambut hitam yang klimis. Sirius bergidik ngeri. _'James sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan keadaan sekitar. Dia seperti ibu-ibu tukang gosip saja. Pantas jika bertemu dengan ibuku. Bisa meledak lebih dini kupingku ini,'_ batin Sirius.

Sambil mendengarkan James yang masih bercerita tentang pertandingan Qudiitch Liga Inggris semalam yang disiarkan secara _live_ di radio, Sirius memasang sebelah telinganya untuk mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Aku tak ingin bicara denganmu," kata anak perempuan berambut merah itu dalam suara tertahan.

"Kenapa?" tanya anak laki-laki berambut klimis yang baru masuk tadi.

"Tuney m-membenciku. Karena kita melihat surat dari Dumbledore itu!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Anak perempuan itu melontarkan pandangan tak suka. Suaranya meninggi. "Karena dia saudaraku!"

"Dia hanya seorang—" anak laki-laki itu menghentikan ucapannya, tidak melanjutkan perkataanya; semenatara anak permpuan itu terlalu sibuk mencoba mengelap matanya tanpa terlihat, tidak mendengarkan ucapannya.

'_Dia menangis,'_ pikir Sirius. James nampak mulai terganggu karena pembicaraan mereka. Nampaknya, karena memang konsentrasi Sirius terpecah dengan mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Sirius bisa merasakan tatapan menilai James terhadap mereka.

"Tapi kita pergi!" sahut anak laki-laki itu, tak dapat menahan kegembiraan dalam suaranya. "Inilah dia, kita menuju Hogwarts!"

Anak perempuan berambut merah itu mengangguk, mengelap matanya, tapi dia setengah tersenyum.

Sirius melirik ke arah James yang menganga karena melihat senyum anak permpuan itu. Sirius terkikik dan berhenti ketika mendapati tatapan bertanya dari James.

"Kau lebih baik berada di Slytherin!" sahut anak laki-laki itu.

Sirius mendengus. Rupanya anak laki-laki itu sedang berusaha memengaruhi pikiran anak perempuan ini. Dia akan membuka mulut, ketika James sudah berbicara terlebih dulu.

"Slytherin?" James mendengus. "Siapa yang mau di Slytherin? Kalau aku ditempatkan di Slytherin, aku akan pergi, bagaimana denganmu?"

Sirius tersentak dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari James. Dia mendengus sebal, "seluruh keluargaku di Slytherin."

"_Blimey_," sahut James, "dan kukira kau baik-baik saja."

Sirius menyeringai. "Mungkin aku akan memecahkan tradisi. Kalau begitu, kau mau ke mana?"

James menarik pedang yang nampaknya hanya ada dalam bayangan. "Gryffindor, dimana tempat berkumpulnya pemberani. Seperti ayahku."

Anak laki-laki itu mendengus meremehkan. "Tidak," sahutnya, walau seringai sekilasnya mengemukakan sebaliknya, "jika kau merasa lebih baik punya otot daripada punya otak—"

"Kalau begitu kau sendiri mau ke mana, sedangkan kau tak memiliki keduanya?" Sirius menyela.

James tertawa terbahak-bahak. Anak perempuan berambut merah itu bangkit, terlihat marah dan menatap James hingga Sirius dengan mata hijaunya yang berkilat-kilat marah. "Ayo, Severus, kita cari kompartemen lain!"

"Ooooooo ..." Sirius dan James menirukan suara tingginya; James berusaha menjegal kaki anak laki-laki itu—yang diketahui bernama Severus—saat ia lewat. "Sampai jumpa, _Snivellus_!" kata James, saat pintu kompartemen dibanting.

Sirius masih terbahak-bahak bersama James.

"Konyol sekali dia! Menganggap dirinya paling sempurna dengan mengatakan bahwa aku lebih memilih otot daripada otak. Memangnya dia bisa apa?" tanya James berapi-api.

Sirius mengangkat bahu. Belum pernah dia tertawa sebebas ini. "Hei, James. Kukira, aku sudah tahu asrama mana yang akan kupilih."

James menatapnya horror. "Jangan bilang, kau akan ke Slytherin."

"Oh, James. Kau membuatku sakit hati," ujar Sirius sambil berpura-pura memegang dadanya.

James mencibir. "Tak kusangka, aku akan punya teman seorang _DramaKing_ juga."

"_Drama King_ maksudmu?"

"Yuhu."

Pintu kompartemen kembali bergeser. James dan Sirius menoleh bersamaan. "Demi Morgana, kuharap bukan si _Snivellus_ yang merangkak kembali ke kompartemen kita karena yang lain sudah penuh dan tak tahan akan bau rambutya yang klimis itu."

James mengangguk. Kacamata bundarnya hampir melorot.

"Boleh aku bergabung dengan kalian?" tanya anak laki-laki berambut cokelat dengan wajah yang pucat. Setetes peluh nampak menempel di pelipisnya. "Yang lain sudah terisi penuh."

Sirius bertukar pandang dengan James, sebelum dia mengiyakan permintaan anak laki-laki tersebut. "Silahkan saja. Masih ada tempat yang kosong, kok," Sirius menunjuk ke sisi tempat duduk yang ada di seberangmya.

Anak laki-laki iu mendesah lega dan mengusap bulir keringat yang jatuh dengan sapu tangannya yang berwana kuning gading kumal. "Terima kasih." Dia mengambil tempat duduk di sudut dekat jendela—tempat yang tadi diduduki oleh anak perempuan berambut merah—dan meletakkan koper yang sama lusuhnya di bawah. Kemudian dia berpaling dan menatap Sirius dan James bergantian, Sepasang matanya yang berwarna hijau gelap bercahaya, meski lingkaran membayangi matanya. "Aku Lupin, Remus Lupin," katanya seraya mengulurkan tangan.

Sirius menjabat tangan tersebut. "Aku Sirius Black, dan yang di sampingku ini adalah James."

James begantian menjabat tangan anak lelaki tersebut dengan mantap. Penuh semangat. "Kenalkan, aku, James Potter, calon Kapten Tim Quidditch Gryffindor."

Sirius mendengus.

"Ada yang salah dengan itu, Sirius?" James mendelik.

"Tidak," Sirius meperlihatkan cengirannya, "hanya saja, kita masih kelas satu, James."

"Tapi apa salahnya—"

"Sudah," sela anak lelaki yang bernama Remus Lupin tersebut. "Kita tunggu saja debut pertamanya Potter," dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sirius sambil memperlihatkan cengirannya. Kesan sakit langsung sirna saat dia tersenyum lembut.

"Ya," Sirius menepuk lembut bahu James, "aku tunggu kau mencetak gol atau menangkap Snitch."

"Terima kasih untuk pidato yang mengharukan itu, Lupin," sahut James.

Lupin tersenyum kembali. " kau mempersembahkan kemenangan buat asram akita. Oiya, kalian bisa memanggilku dengan Remus."

"Tunggu, kaubilang asrama kita?" Sirius bertanya sambil mengangkat alis, menyadari ucapan Remus tadi.

Remus hanya mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Aku hanya memiliki firasat bahwa kita kelak seasrama nanti." Dia terkekeh. "Biasanya instingku tajam, _loh_."

"Aku tak mau sekamar dengan dia," James berkata sambil menudingkan jarinya tepat di wajah Sirius, "nanti bisa-bisa dia mengalahkan pesonaku."

Sirius dan Remus tergelak mendengar penuturan James.

Entahlah. Sirius bukan orang yang cepat akrab dengan orang lain. Terlebih dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Namun, bersama dua orang ini, Sirius dapat tertawa lepas. Melemaskan otot-otot sekitar bibirnya yang jarang sekali terpakai untuk tertawa.

Sirius memperhatikan wajah Remus. Ah, ini anak yang dilihat olehnya dan Regulus di peron tadi. Dengan wajah yang pucat dan lingkaran hitam di bawahnya. Muncul rasa empati dalam hati Sirius.

Kemudian, setelah mereka bertiga puas bercerita tentang ini dan itu (James selalu menceritakan tentang Quidditch, Quidditch dan Quidditch), kereta api telah membawa mereka jauh dari London menuju daratan utara Skotlandia. Akhirnya, setelah kehabisan cerita, mereka terdiam dan menatap ke luar jendela. Sekarang mereka melewati pegunungan dengan banyak sawah di lembahnya.

Sekitar pukul satu siang, terdengar bunti pintu kompartemen bergeser. Menampilkan seorang wanita berwajah keibuan dengan memakai sanggul di rambutnya. Mengingatkan Sirius akan Ibunya (minus wajah yang ramah dan lembut). Wanita tersebut membawa troli penuh makanan. "Mau membeli sesuatu, anak-anak?" tanyanya, senyum mengembang dan terlihat dua lesung pipit di wajahnya.

Sirius dan James mengangguk, lalu menghampiri wanita penjual makanan tersebut. Sementara Remus tetap di tempat duduknya, membuka buku tebal yang dikeluarkannya dari tas. Tak beranjak untuk membeli makanan.

Siirus membeli tiga buah Bolu Kuali, tiga botol jus Labu Kuning dan tiga potong Pastel Labu. Sementara James membeli tiga kotak Kacang Segala Rasa Bertie Botts, Tongkat Likor dan enam buah Cokelat Kodok. Sirius dan James merogoh saku mereka masing-masing dan mengangsurkan belasan keping Sickle dan Knut kepada wanita itu.

"Kau tak membeli makanan, Remus?" tanya James.

Remus menggeleng. "Aku sudah dibuatkan bekal oleh ibuku," jawabnya sambil menunjuk kotak makanan yang berada di sampingnya, berisi roti bakar dengan telur mata sapi sebagai isinya.

"Baiklak. Karena kita membeli makanan yang lebih dari cukup untuk kita bertiga, ini untukmu." Sirius mengangsurkan masing-masing satu kepada Remus dan James makanan yang telah dibelinya. Begitu pun dengan James.

Mereka menikmati makanan bersama. Dan tak lupa, Remus pun membagi mereka bekal yang dibuatkan oleh ibunya.

O

O

O

"Aku bosan," kata James sambil menguap.

Sirius mengangguk, diikuti dengan Remus.

"Aku mau ke kamar kecil dulu, ya." James nyengir dan langsung keluar kompartemen, diiringi bunyi pintu yang bergeser.

"Jadi, kau tinggal dimana, Remus?" tanya Sirius berusaha memeah keheningan.

Remus mendongak dari buku tebal yang sedang dibacanya. Dia tersenyum. Tapi Sirius bisa merasa bahwa senyumnya tidak mencapai matanya. "Aku tinggal di pinggiran kota London. Ayahku, Lyall, seorang darah-campuran, dan ibuku, Hope Howell, seorang Muggle. Jadi, aku darah-campuran juga. Kamu?"

Sirius terbatuk. "Aku dilahirkan dari keluarga Black. Keluargaku amat sangant maniak akan kemurnian darah. Dan kau tahu? Aku jengah dengan semua itu."

Remus tersenyum prihatin mendengar penuturan Sirius. "Setidaknya kau lebih beruntung dariku."

Sirius hanya mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa—"

Tiba-tiba pintu kompartemen terbuka. James menghambur masuk ke dalam dengan napas terengah-engah. "Kalian harus ikut aku! Cepatlah!" Tanpa aba-aba, dia menarik tangan Sirius dan Remus untuk mengikutinya.

.

.

"Aku tak mau ikutan," jawab Sirius malas-malasan.

James memelototinya. "Ayolah. Kita tolong dia. Kasihan."

Sirius memandang sosok anak laki-laki berkulit pucat dengan rambut pirang yang juga pucat tengah dipermalukan oleh anak kelas lima asrama Slytherin. Sirius memang bukan tipe orang yang memedulikan keadaan orang lain. Keadaan dirinya sendiri pun masih acak-acakan. "Maaf, James. Aku tak bisa. Terlebih dari Slytherin—"

"Aku mau. Mari kita tolong anak itu, James."

Sirius menoleh ke arah Remus yang segera melesat menuju James. Mereka berdua segera menuju anak laki-laki tersebut. James bahkan sudah mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, meski kacamata bundarnya kini kian melorot hingga ujung hidungnya. Tapi … melihat Remus dengan tubuhnya yang ringkih, membuat nurani Sirius sedikit terusik. Hanya karena anak-anak yang mem_bully_ anak lelaki tersebut adalah _Slytherin dia enggan menolong._

Sirius mendecih dalam hati. Maka, dia tak ubahnya seperti kaum Darah-murni. _Gemar menindas yang lemah._

.

.

Memang, apa yang dilakukan James dan Remus adalah tindakan yang berani, _tapi juga nekat_. Melawan anak-anak kelas lima Slytherin dengan tubuh yang besar dan berotot hanya mengandalkan acungan tongkat yang tak berdaya dari James.

"Kau mau memantraiku, bocah?" tanya salah satu anak Slytherin— bertubuh besar dengan otot menyembul dari balik lengannya—memandang tongkat James yang teracung. "Kau bahkan belum belajar mantra.

James mengeratkan pegangannya. Tongkatnnya bergoyang penuh amarah.

Selagi James memusatkan perhatiannya pada anak Slytherin itu, di balik punggungnya Sirius bisa melihat bahwa teman si anak Slytherin tersebut tengah merapalkan sebuah kutukan. Seberkas sinar hijau menghantam punggung James. Membuatnya diam, tak bisa bergerak.

"Kalian anak kelas satu sudah berani berulah." Anak lelaki bertubuh besar itu menginjak telapak tangan James. Sementara Remus tengah meringkuk di sudut bersama anak lelaki gempal berkulit pucat yang akan diselamatkan mereka.

"Tak lebih baik dari kau,"cemooh Sirius. Dia tak menerima ini. Teman-temannya tengah kesakitan sementara Sirius hanya diam. _Berdiri dan menonton._

"_Well_, ada apa ini?"

Sesosok pemuda berambut pirang platinum muncul. Di samping kanannya, berdiri gadis dengan rambut hitam ikalnya. Seragam keduanya sama-sama memiliki simbol yang sama. Ular perak dengan latar belakan hijau muda tersulam indah di seragam Hogwartsnya.

Sirius mendengus. "Seharusnya, kau urus anak Slytherin ini, Malfoy. Mereka telah mem_bully_ anak kelas satu dan menggunakan tongkatnyadi dalam kereta. Bukankah itu melanggar aturan. Dan," Sirius menatap sepasang mata kelabu itu, "_bukankah kau seorang Ketua Murid_?"

Sirius dapat melihat rahang Malfoy mengeras. Ya, dia memang tak menyukai pemuda Malfoy itu, jadi, jangan salahkan kalau dia pernah akrab dengannya.

"Jangan khawatir, Black. Itu adalah urusanku, bukan , lebih baik kau dan teman-temanmu ini segera pergi."

Tanpa harus disuruh pun, Sirius memang akan menghampiri James, Remus dan anak lelaki itu untuk kembali ke kompartemennya.

"Black, tadi ibumu menitipkan pesan padaku. Beliau mengatakan agar kau tak mengacau—"

"Aku tahu," potong Sirius. Membalikkan badannya dari Malfoy dan segera mnyusul temannya ke kompartemen.

.

.

"Kau bergabung saja dengan kami," kata Remus kepada anak lelaki itu.

Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengusap jejak air matanya. Sirius yang melihatnya berkedut menahan tawa. _Anak laki-laki yang lemah_.

Di luar dugaan, James mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku James. Siapa namamu?"

Nampaknya, anak lelaki itu sama terkejutnya dengan Sirius. Dia nyaris terisak tatkala menyambut uluran tangan James dan menajabatnya. "A-aku Peter Pettigrew. Se-selama ini tak ada yang mau berteman denganku."

James terkekeh. "Baiklah. Kau bisa anggap kami teman. Anak laki-laki yang pucat itu namanya Remus. Dan ini, anak laki-laki terangkuh yang pernah kukenal, Sirius."

Peter mengangguk kembali. "Kalian bersedia jadi temanku?"

"Ya. Kalau kita satu asrama bareng," jawab James nyengir seperti biasanya. "Kau mau ke asrama mana, Sirius?"

Dia meneguk ludahnya. "Entahlah. Aku sendiri tak tahu."

_Ya, Sirius memang belum bisa memutuskan. _

.

.

TBC

.

.

**A/N:**

Buat Clarione aka Sri Wahyuni, m-maf ya, Mah, updatenya chap satunya lama. Kemarin ada suatu hal yang mengkudeta hati dan pikiran anakmu yang malang ini, jadi updatenya ngaret. Padahal tinggal bikin scene terakhir #nyengirkudaalaShallot. Keep smile, mah /o/

Terima kasih yang udah review, ngefollow dan ngebacanya /o/

Oiya, BTW, bulan nominasi IFA sudah dimulai looh. Kita bisa nominasiin fic atau author fave kita ke beberapa nominasi. Untuk kategori nominasi bisa dilihat di profil aku #dorr Dan untuk pengisisn nominasinya bisa di : http(titik dua)(garis miring)(garis miring)bit(titik)ly(garis miring)formifa13 (PS : ganti kata-kata garis miring dan titik dengan symbol ya. Kalian pasti tahu XD)

Mari majukan Fanfiksi Berbahsa Indonesia. Dan, mari buat fandom harpot kita Berjaya! TATAKAE! SUSUME! #salahfandomwoy

Maaf, jadi random begini #nyengirmalu#udahkebiasaan

Salam,

Fang.


End file.
